


I think I really wanna kiss ya...

by Babybabybabygirl



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I'm Bad At Tagging, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reddie, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie gets in a fight, Sexual Assault, Soft Richie Tozier, Teen Angst, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybabybabygirl/pseuds/Babybabybabygirl
Summary: Richie gets into a fight with a random guy and it makes Eddie upset and makes him realize just why it upsets him
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	I think I really wanna kiss ya...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m back!!! But this time I’m writing a Reddie fic!! Crazy man! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy :)

Eddies pissed. He was more than pissed. He is beyond pissed. There are no words to even describe how pissed Eddie is. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Shut the fuck up." Eddie grit his teeth, letting out a low 'hmph' 

"Eds..." 

"Don't 'Eds' me Richie." Eddie mocked the boy in front of him. "I told you not to do anything stupid. I told you to ignore him and just keep walking-"

"He fucking touched you, Eds." Richie pointed out; pulling his face away from Eddie's touch, patting his bloodied nose with the white washcloth Eddie had given him earlier. 

"I said to shut the fuck up...I'm trying to fix you up." Eddie sighed, grabbing another washcloth and continuing to straighten Richies' dumb, pretty, bloodied face. 

***

Richie had invited Eddie on a day out. He had shown up at Eddie's windowpane throwing rocks at his window. After Eddie had given Richie a stern lecture on how and why it is very dangerous to throw rocks at a large piece of glass they headed out into town; they grabbed something to eat at the diner by the lake. Richie ordered the two boys a single vanilla milkshake and a large plate of fries. Eddie had grumbled about how unsanitary it was to share a straw and Richie had grudgingly asked the waiter for another one. 

"Sorry for craving a romantic moment with my best friend."

"Shut up, dickwad." Eddie bit his cheek, his heart beating just a tad bit faster in his chest, Richie was clearly just messing around with him, but the comment left Eddie a blushing mess. Luckily, Richie didn't notice.

Once they finished their food, Richie had taken Eddie to the arcade. They played until the sun began to set, Eddie begged Richie head out and to walk him home. It was a quiet, dark and frigid night and the last thing Eddie wanted was to walk home alone and late. 

"Sure thing, Eddie Spaghetti. Here, you can wear my sweatshirt, I don't need it." It was true, Richie was rarely ever cold. He knew Eddie was constantly cold, even with his long sleeve and denim jeans. Eddie would never admit how much he loved wearing RIchies sweaters, or how much he absolutely adored how it fit him too big. And with that, they left and headed back to the house.

Richie was messing with Eddies curls; the humidity and icy air being way too much for them. Richie was being Richie and tossing random complements at Eddie; laughing them off as just jokes, and Eddie calling him an asshole and secretly loving all of the attention. They had to pass over a small bridge to get to Eddie's house, and on their way to it they had bumped into a group of two girls and another guy, and one of the girls began to flirt with Richie.

She had lengthy, tan legs, gorgeous short blond hair, and a body that made Eddie want to throw away all of the junk food he had hidden under his bed. Despite the cold air, she was wearing a pink skirt, that covered completely nothing, and a matching pink tank top, with bright pink heels.

'Jesus,' Eddie thought. 'how much pink does this woman need?' 

"Hey cutie," she swung her hips as she walked over to Rich, subtly pulling down her already too low shirt. "What are you doing out this late?"

'it's not even that late.'

"I could ask you the same thing," Richie smirked playing along, folding his arms over his chest and tilting his head upwards. Richie was wearing Eddies' favorite shirt; it was a tan floral button-up than he had worn over a white T-shirt and black jeans. And Eddie's blood began to boil when he saw that blond girl bringing her hand up to the delicate material of the shirt. ‘What the fuck is she doing?’

"This is cute..." she draws out, nibbling at her bottom lip. Eddie looked up at his friend's face. There was a confident look written all over it. He could see the sparkle in Richie's eyes that he got whenever he was amused. "Where'd you get it?" She continued, placing her hand on Richie's chest.

"Richie I think we should go," Eddie spoke up, a deep pit in his stomach suddenly appearing. The sight in front of him being too much, the look on Richie's face- pure bliss- being too much. Richie would often flirt with girls in front of him and Eddie was used to it, but he wasn’t used to the feeling he got. Immediately Richie's gaze was torn from the girl in front of him, his expression changing completely. He needed to get Richie away from this girl, the last thing Eddie wanted was Richie leaving him for this bimbo. Eddie knew Richie would never do that to him, but still. "It's getting-"

Eddies voice was cut off by a deep whistle. His head turned to the source. It was a guy; the other friend, Eddie thought. He was tall (but shorter than Richie). And his style wasn't the best. 'Not as good as Richies...' Eddie couldn't help but compare the two boys. He walked over to the small group and stopped in front of Eddie. He strode with confidence, his long, wild hair bobbed as he walked over to Eddie 

"Sammy," he looked over to the girl in front of Richie. "Where'd you find this fine piece of ass?"

Eddies' mouth dropped and his mouth went dry. He peeked over to Richie; whose's focus was now completely on the boy who'd just called Eddie a 'hot piece of ass'. Richie had a look in his eyes, the sparkle from earlier completely taken off. Eddie turned back to the boy; who was eying him up and down. Eddie shrunk down and, as if on impulse, hid behind Richie. 

"You can have that one, I'll take the tall one" ‘Sammy’ winked, leaning up to presumably kiss Richie, but Richie grabbed Sammy's hand and plucked it off his chest. 

"I don't think so, sweetheart. We're leaving." Richie smiled, grabbing Eddie's wrist from behind him and pulling him close. Richie began to walk away, "Nice meeting you."

Eddie squealed at the feeling of a hand slapping his lower half. His whole body went cold and stiff. For a moment he considered the fact that it was Richie, but that thought quickly left his brain because 'Richie would never do something like this to me' He quickly flipped around and was met with the face of the ugly boy smiling wide.

"You sure you don't want me to take you home, baby?"

Eddie gulped, quickly turning back over to Richie, seeing the look of murder written all over in his face. 

"Richie- Richie look at me, please let's just go. Don't-"

Before Eddie could finish his sentence, Richie was zooming towards the boy, pinning him to the ground and swinging his fist. There was a lot of yelling, mostly from Eddie's part, and some crying, also from Eddie. 

***

That's how they ended up where they are. 

Richie on the floor, his shirts bloody and stained, his face covered in blood and dirt. And Eddie cleaning him up and scolding him. 

"I told you to quit. Okay? I was trying to pull you back." Eddies' words were rushed, all jumbled up and hard to comprehend. "I didn't want you to get into a fight. I was fucking worried about you! You promised you'd never fight again. You promised, Rich- and now look at you! Now I'm having to clean up your wounds. And you're shirt is now forever stained!" 

"Eddie..."

"And that stupid girl had the nerve to try to touch you after I finally pulled you off of him."

"She was looking at my injuries."

Eddie stood up and started to pace around his room. "Do you think I fucking care? She should pay attention to her creep of a friend. Okay and first of all- who the hell wears a tank top in this weather? She's definitely going to get sick. Oh my god. You're probably going to get sick too. I need to get you some medicine or something."

"Eddie" Richie yelled. Tossing his washcloth on to the bed, clearly frustrated. Eddie flinched at Richies tone of voice. "Eds" he tried again, but this time a lot softer. "I'm not going to apologize for getting into a fight. That asshole deserved getting his ass beat. He only got to punch me twice. Pussy. I didn't like the way he talked to you, I was ready to beat his ass when he walked over to you. It took everything in me not to. And then he went and- he fucking... he touched you, Eds. He fucking touched you. What was I supposed to do?"

Eddie sighed, falling back down to his knees. The sight in front of him made his heartache. Richie's lip was busted, his nose was starting to swell up, and his beautiful brown eyes were now rimmed with red, he's fortunate his glasses had fallen off of him and that they weren't broken. Luckily he didn't get hit too bad or it could've definitely been worse. 

"You seemed pretty distracted with Miss Tanktop..."

"Ed's, are you seriously jealous?" Richie smirked, grabbing Eddie's waist and pulling him close. "You know I only have eyes for you babe."

"Fuck off, dickwad!" Eddie yanked Richies hands away, fighting the blush that threatened to creep up on his cheeks. "Thank you, though...for protecting me. It- it really meant a lot to me. But I do wish you would've just dropped it." Eddie sighed, leaning in and giving Richie a small and careful kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad I have you as a friend. I'm not mad at you for protecting me."

"Yeah, Eddie. I'm glad we're...friends." Richie smiled, Eddie went back to cleaning up his face- ignoring the pang in his heart. "How do I look? Am I still hot? Is my face still fuckable?"

"Beep Beep Richie, I'm literally cleaning up your blood. Which is gross- by the way." Richie laughed, grabbing onto Eddie's shoulders to steady himself. "How bad does it hurt?" 

"I've had worse." He shrugs, "you almost done?" 

Eddie nodded. Cleaning up the rest of Richies face. His mind started to wander off, wondering why Richie fought the boy. Whenever all the losers were out having a group day Bev would get hit on every once in a while. Of course, the whole group would step up to protect her; not that she needed it. Eddie had once seen Bev punch a boy in the face after he asked her if she would.get down in her knees for them. But it was always Richie who would be in the very front, calmly telling the guys to fuck off and leave her alone. He was always so calm and cautious. But with Eddie...with Eddie it was different. 

There was one time where it was just the two boys and Ben, Beverly had asked the boys to stop by the store and buy some soda before they met up at wherever it was they were going that day. Eddie was wearing his shorts and a regular T-shirt, the summer sun being way too much for him to handle, and a really tall boy had noticed Eddie- who was alone at the medicine aisle looking for itching cream for Bills nasty rash. He moved toward Eddie and immediately gave off bad vibes. He smelled like booze and smoke, but it was worse than what Eddie was used to smelling when he was with Richie and Bev, it was a million times worse. 

Eddie looked around to see if his friends were near, ready to save Eddie from this freakishly tall person. "Hey, baby...nice thighs. Mind if I get a taste?" And before Eddie could even turn to look at him Richie was already on top of the boy. 

They had to walk back to Bev and explain to her why they got there an hour late and didn't even bring the soda. 

"Dude," she grabbed Richies bruised fist. "I really wanted that soda but fuck Richie." She laughed.

Eddie wasn't allowed to be alone anymore after that. 

"Hey, Richie..." Eddie hesitated, throwing away the rag soaked in water and blood. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Of course. What is it?" Richies face was so soft and so perfect. 

Eddie hesitated again. What was he going to ask? He didn't even know if it was an appropriate question to ask. ‘Of course it is stupid! It just happened!’ Eddie argued with himself. ‘What if it weirds him out? What if he doesn’t even say anything? Is he going to hate me if I ask him? Say something you dumbass he’s staring at you!’

“Why did you fight him?” He finally let out, mentally facepalming himself for how stupid that question was. Richie looked surprised and a bit taken back from the question. 

“Uh- I mean I already told you. He touched you.” Richie shrugged. “I just felt the impulse to protect you.” 

“But why?” Eddie edged on. Praying that there's more to it then Richie was letting on.

“I knew you wouldn’t do something about it so I did- I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I- yeah?”

Eddie hummed, his eyes trained into Richies. Richie was holding back, and they both knew it. Eddies' faces scrunched up in determination. 

“Why did you fight him? And why did you fight the guy from the store that one time?” 

“Eds you have to be more specific- there’s a lot of those.” 

“The first one you asshole. Why did you act like that? Each time? With Bev, you don’t even say anything- but with me... you- you start a war. Is it because you don’t think I can handle it? Like how Bev stands up for her self. Is that why you do it? Do you see so little of me? Am I that weak to you?” Eddie scrambled to find his words, not even thinking about what he was saying. His breath was fully gone and his vision was blurry with tears. “Is that why you act like you care so much about me...because you feel sorry for me?” He sobbed, bringing his hands up to his face and desperately wiping away the tears. 

“Hey hey- Eds hey- look at me.” Richie reached out for Eddie, who just shook his head and continued to cry. “Eddie please.” 

Eddie shook his head again, “I don’t want you to see me like this.” 

“It’s a little too late for that, Eddie...” Richie tried to joke, pulling Eddie onto his lap and holding him tight. “Eddie listens to me, I don’t think less of you. I do it because- I do it because I care about you, okay? I don’t ever want people to even think that it’s okay to say stuff like that to you. With Bev...with her it’s different, I will admit it.” 

Eddies' heart skipped a beat. Of course, it was different. Beverly was a and held onto it as his life depended on it. didn’t need anyone to help her. Eddie grabbed onto Richies bloodied T-shirt and held onto it as if his life depended on it. 

“It’s different because I...” Eddie noticed the hesitation in his voice. Like he wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure if he should. “I don’t have a connection with her, as I do you. I know you can take care of yourself- you’re so much stronger than you think. I just want to take care of you. I don’t want you to think that you’re alone in this- I’m here for you, Eddie. With you, it feels so much more personal. It is so much more personal.” 

Eddie could feel Richies heartbeat. It was going crazy pounding out of Richies chest and into Eddie's ears. Eddie pulled away from Richie and looked up at him. Richie looked so good. So caring and so very good. Eddie couldn’t even begin to imagine how he looked; probably like a nasty mess. His eyes red and irritated, tears and drool all over his face. He cringed thinking about it. 

It was personal. Richie was personal. He never let anyone see his true colors, it took him years of friendship to open up to Eddie. He never let people really know him, Eddie was the only one who knew his whole life story, Eddie was the one Richie would come too late at night and sneak in through his window while his parents fought. And Richie was the only one Eddie confined in. Richie knows Eddie and his fears. He knows that Eddie is scared to be alone with his mom in fear that she’s going to take him away from the world, he’s scared of the dark and scared that one day he’s going to wake up with everyone he loves gone. He studies Eddie, and Eddie studies Richie. 

“Eds...I- I don’t want you to think like that. I fought him because- fuck.” Richie looked away from Eddie, bringing his hands up to his hair and pulling at it; one of his nervous habits. Eddie sat up on Richies lap and grabbed his wrist. Bringing it to his face, placing them on his cheeks. They’re so close now, so intimate. 

“Because why...Richie.” Eddie gasped in a short breath. Everything was so quiet; he could hear the pitch of crickets outside of his window. 

“Fuck Eddie. You’re so- god you’re so pretty.” Richie sighed. 

“Richie, you asshole, that’s not funny. Stop joking around with me.” Eddie huffed, dropping his hands to his lap, feeling absolutely ridiculous for thinking that they were actually having a moment. He moved to get up from Richies lap; fully expecting him to laugh it off as another one of his quips. A joke Eddie would just brush off and pretend it didn’t hurt him. He walked over to his drawer, pulling out two clean shirts. 

“Eddie no- please,” Richie called out, standing up way to fast and almost falling back down. Eddie turned back to look at his friend's face, his own scrunched up and holding back more tears. Richie walked over to Eddie and placed his hands onto his cheeks again. “Eddie...I- Jesus Christ- Eddie I love you.” 

Eddie went cold. His whole body froze up and his heart ceased to beat. 

“Richie that’s not fucking funny. Don’t joke about stuff like that. Fuck off, dude.” 

“Wha- Eddie no.” Richie shook his head. 

“Seriously Richie- fuck off. That’s not funny and I really don’t enjoy you making jokes like that- especially now. I really thought we were having a moment.” Eddie reached up and began to move Richie's hands away from his face.

“Eddie. Jesus please.” Richie tightened his grasp on Eddie's face; squishing it up. “I’m not joking. I fucking love you-” 

“Richie fucking stop!” Eddie yelled, his voice cracked and muffled; but still loud. He was glad his mother wasn’t here to give attention to the loud yelling that was happening in his room. “That’s not fucking funny you ass hat.” 

“Fucking hell Eddie! I’m not joking. God!” Richie cried. His voice drained and foreign to Eddie. “I love you. I’ve loved you for so long Eddie.” 

The words went directly to Eddie's heart. His brain stopped working and his body felt like jello. He had to be joking, he just had to. Richie doesn’t love him. He likes girls, he likes girls with perfect, Barbie bodies and big, perky boobs. He didn’t like Eddie. Eddie was nobody compared to all those girls Richies brought to the group. Eddies Eddie, nothing unique. 

“Richie, please don’t say that. You don’t mean it...” Eddie cried, trying to hard not to lean into Richies touch. “You bring girls all the time. I don’t want your pity- please. Richie please don’t do this to me...” 

“Eddie, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you- I love you Eddie.” Richie sighed, locking eyes with Eddie. He looked so vulnerable and so unarmed. “Those girls meant nothing to me- I just- I knew I’d never have you and I needed to distract myself from that feeling. You’re all I’ve ever wished for. And I’ll ever need.”

Eddies' mind was a predicament. Everything was hitting at him all at once, he couldn’t process a single thing. The only words in his head were “you’re all I’ve ever wanted” and “ I love you eddie” 

“Richie...” 

Richie shook his head. “You don’t have to say anything. It’s okay.” 

“I love you too...” Eddie spoke slowly as if he was scared of every syllable coming out of his mouth. Like every word was sacred and rare. And they where. Eddies never spoke those words to anyone other than his mom. And sometimes he didn’t even feel it. Not the way he does right now. “I love you, Richie. I love you.” He spoke again, this time more confident and proud. He loved Richie... right? He really really likes him, he likes the way he talks and the stupid jokes he makes and the way he opens up to Eddie and the way his dumb face gets excited when he would come over to Eddie's house and read the new comics he bought. He liked the way he felt around Richie, he felt like the king of the world, like nothing could stop him. Richie made him feel important and free. And he loves that. Eddie loves Richie.

Eddie loves Richie.

Fuck...Eddie loves Richie! 

“I love you.” They both say in unison, wielding onto each other like the world was ending around them. Eddie let out a breathy laugh, grinning so deep it hurt. Richie looked ecstatic and full of bliss; as if he just got the best news in the world. They both smiled and giggled like two schoolgirls who just saw their crush walk by them in the halls. 

“I think I really wanna kiss ya...Can I kiss you?” Richie asked, his face mixed with uncertainty and joy. Eddie nodded, a blush coating his whole face. Richie didn’t hesitate at all this time. He went straight to Eddie's lips, kissing him passionately. The kiss started off weird, this having been Eddie's first kiss. But they eventually found a tempo and rhythm that they both felt comfortable in. Richies hands moved down to Eddie's hips; holding them tight and comfortingly. Eddie hand to stand on his tiptoes to reach him, and Richie hand to bend down, too. 

Eventually, this kiss had to end due to Richie flinching and Eddie pulling away.

“Fuck- we probably shouldn’t be kissing, your face is messed up.” Eddie cringed, lightly touching Richies bottom lip. 

“It’s fucking worth it.” Richie smiled, pulling Eddie back in. Kissing him harder this time, and Eddie couldn’t help but moan.


End file.
